venatoruniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Logan Greckenheimer
Logan Greckenheimer was a university student and convicted serial killer, wrongly charged with the Shuriken killings in the area of New Jersey from 2015 to 2019. He is the main protagonist of the "Time Of Your Life" story, and is also mentioned in "Smoke and Mirrors". Through the progression of Time Of Your Life, he becomes progressively obsessed with finding and taking down the Shuriken killer. When he eventually finds the identity as Thomas Merrill, the dean of PTU, Logan exacted revenge on Merrill and killed him. Since law enforcement was hot on his trail during this revenge, the police was easily led to believe Logan was the Shuriken Killer, paired with an accusation by Warren Hill, and he was sentenced to spend the rest of his life in prison. Whether his name was cleared as the Shuriken killer or not was irrelevant, as he still had to answer for Dean Merrill's death. In Smoke and Mirrors, Victor Moore's grandfather Davis, one of Logan's closest friends, recalls Logan's demise as a warning for Victor not to stir too close to criminal activity, in fear that he would have to pay for a crime he did not commit. Early life Not a ton is said or shown about Logan's life before his third year at PTU and the preceding summer break. He was born in February 1998 in Newark and got through K-12 school easily albeit with some trouble in high school, due to his developing addiction to caffeine. He met and became friends with Armie Dubois sometime in the ninth grade, and Evalyn Hawkins a couple years after, through Armie. He started attending PTU in September of 2016 for general studies and never made many plans to work out a major. Time Of Your Life: Summer Madness Summer Madness begins at the tail end of Logan's second year at PTU. The prequel chronicles the loss of his friend Armie as well as the groundwork for his relationship with Evalyn, and an introduction to his family, eventually explaining their absence in the main story. Incarceration and death After killing PTU Dean Thomas Merrill, Logan had been successfully framed as the Shuriken killer. A hearing in November of 2019, where he was processed for the murders of Merrill, the four students who sexually assaulted Mona, and the cumulative 17 female Shuriken victims, sentenced him to 565 years in jail. Logan was the only one charged in relation to the killings, none of the Shuriken acolytes were ever identified, and Logan took vehement effort to erase all physical connection between him and his two friends Davis and Selena, so as they wouldn't have to answer for crimes they never committed. As Davis tells his grandson Victor in "Smoke and Mirrors", Logan's attachment with reality continued to wither throughout multiple visits he had made, showing early signs of schizophrenia. Eventually, after about 6 years of jail time, an inmate had brutally stabbed Logan to death. The inmate's motivations were never known but it was speculated he was related to one of the victims of the Shuriken killings and seeked vengeance. Davis said that, despite how unreasonable and unstable he became, Logan was one of the most good-hearted, kind, funny and inspirational people he ever knew, and their short-lived friendship taught him a bevy of lessons.